LEB:PC:Kalimashtri (pacdidj)
|Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=Attack: +10 vs AC; 2d4+3 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Augmentable, Fear, Psionic, Weapon |Power Description=Attack: +14 vs. AC; 2d4+7 damage, and the target takes a -2 penalty to all defenses until my EONT.}} Close burst 1, targets each creature in burst Attack: +14 vs. AC; 2d4+7 damage, and each target takes a -3 penalty to all defenses until my EONT.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Thunder |Power Description=Range: 10 Attack: +11 vs Will; 5 damage, and push the target 2 squares. As a free action an ally of my choice can make an MBA against the target before, after, or during this forced movement.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Thunder |Power Description=Range: Close blast 3 Target: Each enemy in blast Attack: +11 vs. Fort; 1d6+7 damage, and push each target 1 square. Effect: Slide each ally in blast 1 square.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Healing, Psionic |Power Description=Range: Close burst 5 Effect: Kali or one ally in burst can spend a healing surge, regain 2d6 additional HP, and gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls until my EONT.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Healing |Power Description=Range: Close burst 5 Effect: Kali or one ally in burst can spend a healing surge and regain 1d6+5 additional HP. I also slide the target 1 square.}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=encounter |Power Description=Range: Close burst 5 Trigger: An enemy hits or misses Kali with an attack against her will. Effect: Kali and each ally in burst gain +4 to Will until my EONT.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description= Range: Close burst 5 Effect: Choose a skill. Kali and each ally in burst gain a +2 power bonus to their next check using that skill until the end of the encounter.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keyword=Fear |Power Description=Effect: Push each enemy in blast 1 square, but not into hindering terrain.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Charm, Psionic, Weapon |Power Description=Attack: +14 vs. Will; 4d4+7 damage, and the target is dazed (save ends). Miss: Half damage. Effect: The target is affected by Kali's suggestion (save ends). Until the suggestion ends, whenever the target makes an attack, one ally adjacent to the target can make an MBA against it as a free action after the target's attack is resolved.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Arcane, Charm, Implement |Power Description=Attack: +11 vs. Will; on a hit the target is dominated until my EONT Effect: The target makes a basic attack against an enemy of my choice as a free action.}} |Items= Close burst 1, targets one creature in burst Attack: +10 vs. Will; on a hit the target cannot attack Kali (save ends). While this effect lasts, if the target is adjacent to Kali when she is targeted by a melee attack, the target interposes itself (as an immediate interrupt) and becomes the target of the attack instead. If the target takes damage from any source, the effect of this power ends.}} |Features= |Alignment=Good |Strength=13 (+1) |Constitution=14 (+2) |Dexterity=10 (+0) |Intelligence=10 (+0) |Wisdom=10 (+0) |Charisma=21 (+5) |Skills=Bluff 11, Diplomacy 15, Insight 10, Intimidate 23, Streetwise 13 |Feats=Hybrid Talent: Words of Friendship, Words of Wrath, Armor Proficiency: Scale, Level 5 Inherent Bonuses, Arcane Familiar: Skull |Equipment=Amulet of Seduction +1, Harsh Songblade Falchion +1, Screaming Scorpionscale Armor +2, Belt of Vigor, Adventurer's Kit}} Character Information Background Most kalashtar feel the conflict and tension inherent in housing two souls in one human body, but for Kalimashtri, this conflict is of an entirely different order: it is an all out war. Kali's mortal body houses a quori soul that fled the dreaming dark with the other renegades long ago, but was touched so deeply by nightmare that its allegiances are torn and its grasp on sanity is tenuous. Though Kali received special training to control her quori soul's unpredictable tendencies, she learned long ago that its nightmarish affinities attract the servant's of the dreaming dark. Indeed, it is for this reason that Kali no longer resides among her kalashtar brothers and sisters. During her teen years, years when the human soul is torn in emotional tumult, Kali's quori soul underwent violent swings in mood and allegiance as well. And, at the times her quori soul drew closest to nightmare it reached out of its own accord to commune with the Dreaming Dark. This drew the attention of the Circle of Night to her remote monastery in the Adaran Mountains, and their attention proved deadly. A midnight raid by dreamblades put an end to every friend and family member Kali had ever known. But her quori soul proved both a curse and blessing, or perhaps doubly a curse, for Kali. For, even as it drew the wrath of the Dreaming Dark down upon her, it warned her of the coming raid, its mixed allegiances resulting in the betrayal of all sides. So, Kali was able to flee the raid that destroyed her people, and spent many years on the run. For a time she sheltered among a savage tribe of drow in the jungles of Xen'drik, who took her in after witnessing an impressive display of swordplay and nightmarish magic that she used to battle back a group of lizardfolk shadows. Though she had no love for the dark elves' infighting and savage customs and rituals, she resigned herself to stay among them, figuring it better than endangering the lives of innocents elsewhere by her mere presence. But she was forced to flee again when she felt the approaching presence of a thoughtstealer that had taken over the mind of one of the drow elders. Traveling alone once more, she redoveted herself to the Path of Light, and to mastering the meditations taught to her by her father and mentor Bhavanarath, to tame the rogue quori soul inside her. She dwelt alone for a time in the shadow marches. But gradually, through intermittent sightings and passing interactions she came to know a local tribe of orcish miners, and grew concerned with their increasingly frequent stories of the disappearances of friends and family members. She could not in good conscience let the harassment of innocent villagers continue. And so, in spite of the danger of attracting the attention of the Dreaming Dark once more, she offered her blade and magics to protect the orcish tribe. And it was through them that she met Lord Rhogar, and his band of adventurers... Hooks Appearance Kali is tall, wiry, and ebon-skinned with hair pulled back in corn-rows that cascade down into long braids. She carries an enormous sword, and wears strange armor, both of drow make, and fashioned out of scorpion carapace and steel. Her stern, impassive face masks the internal nightmare that frequently rages within. Through her exercises though, she has learned to channel their terrifying energy through her armaments and into her armor, and those who meet her often imagine they can hear, ever-so-faintly, a distant wailing and screaming emanating from the blade's keen edge, and moaning sobs from the slack jaws of the scorpion mandibles that adorn her armor. Personality Alignment: Good Adventures Traveling Companions Wish List Equipment Encumbrance: 85lbs Normal Load: 130lbs Heavy Load: 260lbs Maximum Drag Load: 650lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: None Health Surges per day: 9 (7 class, +2 Con); Surge Value: 51/4 rounded down = 12 + 1 (Belt of Vigor) = 13 Speed and Movement Speed: 6 - 1 (armor) = 5 Racial Features Kalashtar (EPG pg. 30) * +2 Cha, +2 Wis * +2 Insight, +2 to one other (Intimidate) * Languages: Common * Dual Soul * Telepathy 5 * Bastion of Mental Clarity power * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Hybrid Ardent/Bard * +1 Fortitude, +1 Ref * Majestic Word (Hybrid) * Ardent Surge (Hybrid) * Mantle of Elation (Hybrid) * Psionic Augmentation (Hybrid) * Skill Versatility * Words of Friendship Feats * 1st: Hybrid Talent: Words of Friendship Gain Words of Friendship bard class feature/power. * 2nd: Words of Wrath: +2 to Intimidate checks. Use Words of Friendship for an Intimidate bonus instead of Diplomacy. * 4th: Armor Proficiency: Scale * 5th: +1 Inherent Attack Bonus * 6th: Arcane Familiar: Skull Background Quori Nightmare: +2 bonus to intimidate Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Telepathy 5 Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Tracking Money +480 gp starting gold + 680 gp from gold parcel n+0 (lv 3) - 15 gp Adventurer's Kit -------- 1,145 gp remaining XP * Starting XP: 7,500 Total XP: 7,500 Statblock for Combat blockUStart/U= UMinor/U= UMove/U= UStandard/U= UEnd/U= blockCOLOR=PaleGreenUBKalimashtri/B/U/COLOR - IKalashtar Ardent/Bard 6/I URLhttp://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/L4W:PC:Auntie_Mab_(pacdidj)[/URL] BConditions:/B none BPassive Perception:/B 14, BPassive Insight:/B 20, BInit:/B +3 BAC:/B 23, BFort:/B 17, BReflex:/B 15, BWill:/B 19 BSpeed:/B 5 BHP:/B 51/51, BBloodied:/B 25, BSurge Value:/B 13, BSurges left:/B 9/9 BAction Points:/B 1, BSecond Wind:/B not used, BMilestones: /B :bmelee:Basic Atk: Harsh Songblade Falchion +10 vs AC, 2d4+3 dmg BUPowers-/U/B COLOR=GreenDemoralizing Strike, Staggering Note/COLOR COLOR=redShout of Triumph, Ardent Surge, Majestic Word, Bastion of Mental Clarity, Words of Friendship, Inspire Competence, Everybody Move/COLOR COLOR=grayImplanted Suggestion, Song of Discord/COLOR COLOR=orangeHarsh Songblade, Screaming Armor, Amulet of Seduction/COLOR UBCombat notes: Kali and allies within 5 squares get +2 damage on opportunity attacks, allies within 5 squares get +2 to diplomacy and intimidate/B/U COLOR=DarkSlateGreyUBEcho/B/U/COLOR - ISkull Familiar/I BHP:/B 1/1; BAC: /B23, BFort:/B 17, BRef: /B15, BWill: /B19 BSpeed:/B fly 4 (hover) BActive Benefits:/B COLOR=redSkull's Gaze/COLOR - 1/encounter +2 to one attack roll vs. creature adjacent to skull with an arcane fear power BStatus: /BPassive Mode/sblock/sblock Changes * 2011/06/10: Created Judge Comments Level 6 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Not an issue really, but you do a lot of switching between first and third person in your power descriptions. * Health: The table doesn't have you at level 6. * Tracking: You should probably list how you spent each parcel. I know it can be reverse-engineered from your equipment section, but it would be nice to have it all clearly written out. Minor issues, so approved. Approval 2 Approved. Stonegod 02:06, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Status Status: Approved Category:LEB:Approved Characters